<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Roommate is a Vampire ?!??!? by junemoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325853">My Roommate is a Vampire ?!??!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon'>junemoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Vampire Doyoung, cute jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/junemoon/pseuds/junemoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun finds out Doyoung is a vampire. What happens next may shock you .....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Roommate is a Vampire ?!??!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! this time I am not surprised that I'm back as I am enjoying writing . I am not a writer though so my writing is awkward sorry about that. Anyways hope you enjoy reading this.</p><p>I do have this joke that Doyoung is a vampire so that's where the idea for this came from.<br/>If you know what show the title of this fic is from then 1000 points to you!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh wow you’re a vampire? Wow that’s so shocking yeah – uh huh I totally did not know that already yep’’.  Jaehyun said while nodding. <em>Okay good one Jaehyun, Doyoung believed that</em> he thought.  Doyoung did not pick up the lie and continued to apologize. “I’m really sorry, Jaehyunie, I was going to tell you soon because we have been roommates for a while and I didn’t want a situation where you would get shocked like that but it’s already happened I’m sorry.’’</p><p>Doyoung kept rambling and Jaehyun found it cute and he also did not mind that Doyoung was a vampire. First off he already knew as Doyoung was quite obvious and secondly he may have a tiny crush on Doyoung already. “Yeah so that’s why – ‘’</p><p>‘’Vampires bite people right?’’ Jaehyun said interrupting Doyoung ‘’Yeah they do but not for food anymore, we get our food in a different way now. If they do bite people it’s for other reasons’’. Doyoung felt awkward and could feel his cheeks going warm thinking about those reasons.</p><p>Jaehyun took of his top in a swift motion and flung it somewhere else almost hitting Doyoung. ‘’What are you doi-‘’ ‘’Oh no my shirt came off oops’’ Jaehyun turned so his neck was in clear view of Doyoung. ‘’Oh no what shall I do now? I’m suddenly shirtless’’ Jaehyun says dramatically while rubbing his neck. ‘’Oh, I’m suddenly so cold, if only a vampire could come give me a hug and maybe explore my neck, but it’s sadly only wishful thinking’’ Jaehyun sighs.</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes were shiny and hopeful as he looked straight at Doyoung. Doyoung was shocked so he did not say anything for a few moments. Who knew Jaehyun would be this straightforward? They had lots to talk about but for now he thought he should let Jaehyun have what he wants.</p><p>Doyoung smiled at Jaehyun which the latter then returned. He then started smirking and opened his mouth slightly to show his fangs coming out. ‘’Come on then Jaehyunnie. let’s have some fun’’ Jaehyun stuttered out a response suddenly feeling nervous.</p><p>“Oh – interesting where did confident Jaehyun go?’’ “Give me a minute, I didn’t think that would work’’ Jaehyun said feeling himself blushing ‘’I was already interested in you, doesn’t matter what you do, but it was nice to see how enthusiastic you are’’ Doyoung said teasing.  Okay now his ears were definitely red.</p><p>“Gosh you are cute, are you ready to go now?” Jaehyun nodded. ‘’Okay but I won’t be able to bite your neck today, that’s a very big thing that we have to talk through at another time.’’</p><p>“I get that, but we can hug right? ‘’Of course, Jaehyun, we can also have fun in other ways too in the meantime’’ Doyoung said with a wink. They both laughed not taking the situation seriously and felt the tension disappear even with Jaehyun being shirtless.</p><p>Then they went to Doyoung’s bedroom to cuddle and sleep or maybe they did other things. Only they would know though. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>the only reason I wrote this was because of the scene of jaehyun taking his shirt off and being dramatic its so funny to me.<br/>Hope you are happy, healthy and safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>